


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by AmethystTheGem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read till the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad Dx didn't edit it.

Percy kissed Nico softly, only starting out chaste. He pinned Nico's hands to the wall and leaned into him, pressing himself against Nico's chest. Nico moaned, at first resisting but soon giving in. Percy pushed his way past Nico's soft pink lips and into his mouth. Nico moaned softly, his knees getting weak. Percy pressed his member against Nico's, rubbing it in a seductive motion. Nico whimpered softly, parting to take a breath. Percy couldn't control himself; seeing Nico taut red lips, dripping with his saliva and his dark, chocolate brown eyes overwhelmed and dark against his pale skin. Percy leaned in further, pulling Nico's lips back onto his own. Percy moved his hands, down to Nico's butt, groping him. Nico flinched, releasing a cute sound of surprise. Percy rubbed Nico's ass sensually, rubbing down to his thighs. Nico moaned softly, pushing his member against Percy's, begging for more. Percy wasn't one to tease; he pulled down Nico's jeans, leaving him clad only in a shirt and underwear. Percy parted, looking at Nico's soft legs. He groped Nico from the front, stroking him. Nico's voice released a soft moan, bucking his hips against Percy's. Percy smirked and parted, dropping Nico onto the bed and yanking off his pants and boxers. His 10 inches grinded against Nico's crotch, his own 8 inches yearning to get out. Percy yanked off Nico's underwear, tossing them carelessly to the side. He centered himself, ready to enter Nico when he remembered something, a thought. When Nico first came to his cabin he'd been upset about something; he probably wanted to be comforted. He grabbed Nico's hips gently and pushed himself in, slowly rocking Nico's body. Nico moaned, clenching the bedsheet. Percy leaned forward and kissed Nico softly. He parted and looked down at Nico "You know I love you more than anything…" he said, hugging him tightly and got faster. Nico nodded his head, tears flowing down his face. Percy pulled out, though he didn't want to; Nico needed more than this. He scooted up close to Nico, pushing his head into his chest as the teen cried. Percy kissed the top of Nico's head softly, feeling tears leak down his own face "P-percy… I don't want to leave you…" Nico said sobbing.  
Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breathe; the smell of Nico, pomegranates and coffee lingered at his nose, the smell nearly gone.   
"I know baby… I didn't want you too either." Percy said, now completely crying.

Percy woke up, still clutching Nico's old t-shirt to his chest. He cried softly into it, Nico's smell now completely gone from both his memory and the shirt Percy let Nico down in.


End file.
